


untitled #1

by handyhunter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the Awesome Ladies ficathon (prompt: Azula, I'm so glad that I'm an island now)</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled #1

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Awesome Ladies ficathon (prompt: Azula, I'm so glad that I'm an island now)

Azula is tired. More tired than she's ever been. It's not often things don't go her way. She lets her control slip and blue fire spins all around her. Her rage and frustration go unchecked until Zuko utters a cry of dismay, and he and the girl turn their attention to the red-gold sky. The metal chains binding her wrists are not easy to break out of, but she finds a way. Her fingers are scraped and a little singed from the lightning-hot metal; the melted chains fall to the steel grate she's standing on. Neither Zuko nor Katara notice; they're too caught up in each other and at the changing colours of the sky.

She doesn't have time to stop and stare, though the searing blue light makes her blood run cold. It's nothing like her firebending. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she recognizes that this new feeling in the pit of her stomach is fear. She holds onto this new burst of energy and channels it into movement; her body remembers its training, even if her mind is racing and reeling. The palace is too familiar to Zuko, who knows its nooks and crannies and secret hiding places better than she does. After all, when has she ever had reason to hide?

As she flees, she tells herself she's better off alone. No friends to betray her, no father to obey, no old ladies who meddle in her affairs, no brother to slow her down. All she has is herself and that will have to be enough.


End file.
